


Playlists for Plume

by LHorcrux



Series: Random Fandom Playlists [2]
Category: Plume (Webcomic), Plume - K. Lynn Smith
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I will bring this fandom up by hand, My First Work in This Fandom, Playlist, This fandom needs more love, fandom building, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter features a playlist for a specific character of K. Lynn Smith's webcomic, <a href="http://plumecomic.com/">Plume</a>. I do my best to include at least two songs for each character.<br/></p><dd><br/>Ch 1. Vesper Grey<br/>Ch 2. Corrick<br/>Ch 3. Tegan<br/>Ch 4. Dominick (Coming Soon)</dd>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vesper Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Each Chapter has its own specific rating. The work as a whole is given the highest rating of any of the chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> **Please Note: Listening to the song(s) embedded in each chapter is the same as watching a youtube video. If you are using cell data, you might wish to wait to listen to this song until you are on wifi. The songs feature the audio, not the music video; This is so that the data required is significantly less.**
> 
>  
> 
> Important Notice: Recently, some of the videos have not been appearing. Please reload the chapter. If this does not work, please contact me so I can check the HTML code for any errors. _Notice Added — May 11th, 2016._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall Chapter One Rating: General Audiences
>     The lyrics featured in the song(s) are appropriate for general audiences.
>     The images featured in the song(s) are appropriate for general audiences.
> Warnings:
>     No Archive Warnings Apply

Goodbye - [Avril Lavigne](http://www.avrillavigne.com/)
    

  


Dog Days Are Over - [Florence and the Machine](http://florenceandthemachine.net/)
    

  


Slow Life - Of Monsters And Men 
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the songs on Vesper's playlist? Do you have any suggestions? Tell me in the comments below!


	2. Corrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall Chapter Two Rating: General Audiences
>     The lyrics featured in the song(s) are appropriate for general audiences.
>     The images featured in the song(s) are appropriate for general audiences.
> Warnings:
>     No Archive Warnings Apply

Fire and Gold - [Bea Miller](http://beamiller.com/)
    
Love Runs Out – OneRepublic
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the songs on Corrick's playlist? Do you have any suggestions? Tell me in the comments below!


	3. Tegan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall Chapter One Rating: Teen and Up Audiences
>     The lyrics featured in the song(s) are appropriate for teen and up audiences.
>     The images featured in the song(s) are appropriate for general audiences.
> Warnings:
>     No Archive Warnings Apply

Dangerous Woman – Ariana Grande
    
Die Young - [Ke$ha](http://www.keshasparty.com/)
As Suggested by  _Some nerd (Guest User)_     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the songs on Tegan's playlist? Do you have any suggestions? Tell me in the comments below!


	4. Dominick "Dom" Bennett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall Chapter One Rating: General Audiences
>     The lyrics featured in the song(s) are appropriate for general audiences. 
>     The images featured in the song(s) are appropriate for general audiences.
> Warnings:
>     No Archive Warnings Apply

Hotel California - Eagles 
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the songs on Dominick's playlist? Do you have any suggestions? Tell me in the comments below!

**Author's Note:**

> What else would you like to see in **Playlists for Plume**? Please leave suggestions in the comments below.
> 
> EDIT: Wow, I can't believe the comic is over. I've been reading it since around 2014, I think. My dad introduced the comic to me, and Plume was the first webcomic I ever read... We used to tell each other if there was a new update after each hiatus, because sometimes we'd forget to check.


End file.
